Enséñame
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei ... Mientras el aroma de su inocencia e ingenuidad le cosquilleaba las narices, embriagándolo hasta querer hacerle perder la razón, provocando que su corazón se desacompasara al acercar su aliento a tan apetecible cuello...Oneshot.


**Enséñame – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes:** _Kai & Rei_

**Contenido: **_Yaoi, lemon, shota_

**Disclaimer:** _Ya saben_

**Observaciones Generales:**_ Más un nuevo fic! Aquí, como siempre, tendremos lemon explícito, por lo tanto si no es de su agrado favor retirarse. Espero que disfruten. _

* * *

Con toda la tensión posible, Kai Hiwatari tecleaba furiosamente, requería terminar el trabajo que estaba realizando y ya se acercaba las cinco de la tarde, hora en que todos sus subordinados debían salir y regresar a sus casas; necesitaba pasar adelante lo que estaba haciendo, y para colmo era un viernes. Se frotó nerviosamente la sien, tratando de recordar algo, pero el mundo de cosas por el cual debía preocuparse no le permítia hacer trabajar de forma coherente a su cabeza. 

No por estar en el escalón más alto de su empresa que Kai se eximía de las tareas. Su evidente falta de confianza hacia todo ser que caminaba en dos piernas le obligaba a tomar parte activa en mucho más de lo que tomar meras decisiones que alteraran los rumbos de la empresa, tomaba personalmente para sí las tareas que requerían mucho más que inteligencia para resolverlos, y no descuidaba la guardia nunca; las poquísimas veces que se permitió darse un descanso parecían ser la confirmación de que nada marcharía sin su presencia, y por eso controlaba con cierta dureza a sus subordinados inmediatos. Cierta vez tuvo la desquiciada idea de salirse un par de días de viaje, dejando a su gerente financiero a cargo de las decisiones; cuando regresó, se enteró que el susodicho había perdido un trato de millones por incompetencia y falta de tacto. Esto provocó un espantoso dolor de cabeza en el ruso, quien además de echarlo de su empresa, literalmente lo hizo tomando de las solapas al sujeto.

Y lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos era irse a casa. Darse una ducha caliente, languidecer un poco en su lecho, quizá sacar su convertible e ir de paseo en alguna parte; cogitaba en esto cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó Hsieng Kon, gerente general ejecutivo, trayendo un manojo de carpetas en los cuales sobresalían formularios continuos y hojas sueltas. El ruso abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras el chino sonrió con displicencia.

- Espero que no estés muy ocupado, Kai, porque las planillas ya están hechas… pero no es mi atribución pasarlas al sistema – dijo Hsieng.

- .¿Y me traes eso recién ahora, Kon?. – exclamó Kai – faltan veinte minutos para las cinco, y no esperarás que pase todo eso que traes en ese tiempo.

- Por supuesto que no… apenas yo he cumplido con mi parte.

- Bien, déjalos allí, entonces. Lo que me ocupa ahora es que no consigo trazar el gráfico de ventas porque no tengo los valores de tres años atrás, y no me da las ganas de bajarme allá en el subsuelo para buscarlos entre los archivos.

- Hmmm… - meditó unos instantes Hsieng – 88, 64, 96, 77, 79.

- .¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?.

- Esos son los valores. – contestó Hsieng sonriendo nuevamente.

- .¿Pero cómo puedes recordarlos si hace tanto tiempo ya?.

- Pues… son el número de mi departamento, del edifício y de mi documento de identificación – arguyó el chino, riendo benévolamente – la memoria tiene muchos recursos, Kai.

- Vaya, que envidiable – musitó Kai, volteándose a la pantalla de la computadora – cinco para las cinco, si deseas retirarte, puedes ir.

- Este… Kai, yo… quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor… - dijo Hsieng, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- .¿Favor?. – repitió Kai, volteándose otra vez, esa era una palabra que particularmente le ponía en estado de alerta.

- Sí, favor… hace años que nos conocemos, Kai, y no le pediría esto a nadie en quien obviamente no confiara. Y sé también que confías en mí.

- Sí, sí… .¿pero de qué se trata?.

- Necesitaré hacer un viaje este final de semana, debo ir a resolver ciertos asuntos personales y quería mucho que…

- .¿Qué…?.

- … que quedaras a cargo de mi sobrino Rei…

- .¿Cómo?. – exclamó Kai, temiendo estar quedándose sordo – no estarás pensando que yo…

Eres la única persona a quien puedo recurrir, Kai. Y además, no va a darte ningún trabajo, es un niño muy comportado.

- .¿Niño?. – aparte de sordo, Kai creyó estar alucinando ahora – Hsieng, siento muchísimo defraudarte, pero tú sabes que yo no podré…

- .¿No podrás?. – interrumpió el chino, primero mirando al suelo y luego sonriendo pensativamente - .¡Oh!. lástima, Kai, lástima… si no consigo nadie hasta hoy, entonces me retrasaré en el viaje, no podré presentarme al trabajo el lunes que viene, y aquel trato multimillonario de compra de la empresa rival se va a esfumar por los aires.

- .¡Hsieng!. – gritó Kai, levantándose de su silla – eso no es un chantaje, ….¿verdad?.

- Hmmm… no – respondió el chino – es apenas la realidad. De todas formas, yo te he salvado muchas veces desde que nos conocimos, y no creo que un favor de esta magnitud vaya a perjudicarte.

- Eh… yo, este…

- Veinticuatro horas nada más, Kai. Y más de cincuenta millones aparecerán el lunes a la tarde en tu cuenta bancaria.

- .¡Hmpf!. Está bien, pero que quede claro que lo hago por nuestra amistad, no por lo que vaya aparecer en mi cuenta.

- Espléndido, Kai. Te aseguro que no te causará problemas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las siete de la noche, luego de darse la reconfortante ducha que esperaba, el bicolor se sentó cómodamente en un sillón tapizado de su escritorio particular, dispuesto a proseguir con la tarea no concluida en la misma tarde, y para los efectos trajo todas las carpetas que Hsieng le había facilitado. Estaba más tranquilo por el hecho de que allí no le apuraban las obligaciones y podía hacer las cosas con la calma que quisiera; estaba sumando columnas de números cuando el timbre de la puerta tocó.

- Hola, Kai – dijo amablemente Hsieng, de pie en la puerta que Kai abrió – aquí le traigo a mi sobrino, Rei.

- .¿Dónde?. – indagó Kai, mirando a todas partes.

- Eh, aquí – contestó Hsieng, apartándose a un lado y dejando a descubierto a un chico que tímidamente se escondía detrás del mayor.

- Hum, realmente… - musitó Kai, verificando que el chico chino no lograba siquiera levantar la vista – bastante comportado.

- Es un chico educado, Kai – agregó Hsieng – mañana a estas horas volveré para recogerlo.

Dicho esto, Hsieng se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del menor, y en voz baja le dio algunas recomendaciones en un lenguaje que Kai no logró captar. El mayor entonces acarició ligeramente el cabello de Rei, se retiró, mientras Kai le cedía paso para que entrara.

A espaldas de Rei, el bicolor procedió a examinar al visitante que tendría por esa noche; era un chico de baja estatura, de largos cabellos azabaches trenzados y la piel algo bronceada, vestía una camisa de seda blanca y pantalones negros, traía un pequeño morral en hombros, y no decía una palabra. Además era dueño de un par de hermosos ojos dorados que llamaron la atención de Kai desde el primer momento que logró hacerlo levantar la vista.

- .¿Cómo te llamas?. – preguntó Kai, obviamente ya sabía su nombre pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor para entablar conversación con el chico.

- Rei Kon, señor.

- Ah… .¿y cuántos años tienes?.

- Hice doce hace dos meses – contestó sonriente, irguiéndose en toda su corta talla.

- Vaya, así que ya eres todo un hombrecito, .¿eh?. – agregó Kai, dándole unas palmaditas al hombro.

- Estoy algo cansado – declaró de pronto el chico, suspirando quedamente.

El ruso lo condujo hasta su escritorio, y lo hizo sentar en uno de los sillones. Él se acomodó en uno que estaba de frente a una computadora.

- Es lo siguiente, Rei – explicó Kai – para ti no será muy divertido pasarte aquí, además que tengo mucho trabajo para hacer. Por lo tanto, te quedarás sentado allí muy quietecito hasta que yo termine con esto.

Para sorpresa de Kai, el chico chico accedió sin protestar. _".¿Cómo es posible esto?."_, meditó Kai. Entonces el bicolor tomó unas de las carpetas, iba examinando las listas de cifras que iba desplegando sobre la mesa, mientras el chino ni siquiera se movía, sin embargo seguía persistentemente todos sus movimientos sin despegar sus orbes doradas de lo que Kai hacía. Por el rabillo del ojo el ruso percibía esto, primero no le dio importancia, luego comenzó a molestarle; giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y el niño lo sorprendió sonriéndole grandemente.

Un poco perturbado con la conducta de Rei, Kai siguió con sus quehaceres, cuando de pronto oyó un débil ruído, proveniente sin lugar a dudas de un estómago vacío. Miró nuevamente Kai en dirección de Rei, y percibió que se sobaba discretamente el abdomen.

- .¿Tienes hambre, Rei?. – indagó solícitamente Kai.

- Sí – contestó el pequeño, afirmando con la cabeza.

- Veré si preparo algo para nosotros.

- No se preocupe usted – interrumpió Rei, levantándose de su asiento – yo prepararé algo de comer – dijo, y luego salió por la puerta.

"_.¿Usted?."_ pensó Kai sorprendido, "_vaya que sí es educado"_. No se levantó de su asiento, pero tampoco logró continuar su trabajo, pues escuchaba ruídos provenientes de la cocina y posteriormente sus narices fueron invadidos por un grato aroma de algo cocinándose, para perplejidad de Kai. Luego de veinte minutos de espera, el chino se presentó con una bandeja conteniendo dos tazones, depositando uno de ellos sobre la mesa de Kai.

- Pensé que te apetecería también – explicó el chico – y el _shoyu_ que hallé es de la mejor calidad, hace que el _yakisoba_ quede más sabroso – concluyó.

Fue a su asiento y comenzó a comer, mientras Kai se resistía a creer lo que veía. Con cierto recelo tomó el tenedor y probó de aquella comida, hallándolo de un suave y exquisito sabor, comió con más ganas ahora. Al cabo de instantes dejó su tazón limpio.

- Delicioso – elogió Kai - .¿dónde has aprendido a cocinar?.

- Mi tío me ha enseñado – contestó el chico – y que bueno que te haya gustado.

Se hundieron en el silencio, mientras el chico seguía comiendo; sin embargo Kai observaba al pequeño como si hubiera hallado a alguien con tantas virtudes y desproveído de defectos, simplemente le fascinaba toda aquella gala de educación que Rei desplegaba con naturalidad. Pero lo que más quería ver, sus citrinas iris, le eran esquivos desde que llegó a la casa, por el hecho de que Rei nunca le dirigía la mirada directamente.

- .¿Rei?. – nombró Kai, solamente para atraer su atención.

- .¿Eh?. – murmuró Rei, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos, algo confuso – oh, perdón – dijo, poniéndose algo rojo – debí hacer algún ruído con la comida, lo siento.

- No, no es eso – contestó el ruso, observándose a sí mismo reflejado en las convexas orbes ambarinas – apenas…

- .¿Sí?.

- No, nada… bien, debo seguir con mi tarea – concluyó Kai, volteándose algo aturdido con las vagas sensaciones.

El chico chino se levantó, recogió ambos tazones y desapareció por un lapso de varios minutos, luego volvió y encontró a Kai tan concentrado como antes en todos aquellos papeles. Por su parte, el bicolor olvidó completamente su entorno, concentrándose tan sólo en aquellos números a los cuales debía dar un significado, sacar de tantas fracciones y quebrados la conclusión de si la empresa marchaba bien o no, poseer absoluto dominio de lo que representaban para estar enterado de todo lo que sucedía bajo su mando y que no intentaran darle valores falsos como siendo buenos. En una de las páginas halló un vacío de varias líneas, un error de impresión ciertamente, pero en vista de que lo necesitaba para muy pronto no podía irse a su oficina con el solo objetivo de hacer nueva impresión, por lo cual tuvo que realizar todos los cálculos pertinentes para rellenar los espacios, faena que le ponía particularmente nervioso y por eso correspondía a otro departamento, pero en este caso tenía que vérselas a solas. Escribía frenéticamente, con los músculos tensados y absorto en los cálculos que se sucedían en su mente, tratando de sobreponerse al estado de furia que estaba a punto de demostrar. En eso, sintió un par de suaves manos sobre sus hombros, se sorprendió pero no dijo nada; luego se dejó llevar por el delicioso masajeo que le era aplicado en los hombros, en forma de presiones firmes, poco a poco todos los músculos de Kai fueron cediendo, aflojándose como por influencia de alguna droga que lo languidecía, instantes después se sentía incapaz de levantarse de la silla, entrecerrando los ojos de satisfacción al sentir que los masajes persistían en dirección a su cuello, al cual correspondió suspirando relajadamente.

- Mi tío siempre dice que no es bueno permanecer tenso así – murmuró con suave voz Rei.

- Hmmm… más a la izquierda, por favor… sí, allí mismo… hmmm…

- .¿Cómo se siente ahora?. – preguntó Rei, deteniéndose y poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la mano de Kai.

En pocas palabras, Kai no creía que iba a ponerse de pie tan pronto, todo su cuerpo parecía estar el letargo. Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas, acariciándolo, y al levantar la cabeza pudo ver más de cerca esos profundos ojos que lo cautivaban.

- Mucho mejor, Rei, mucho mejor… - contestó quedamente Kai, levantándose con algo de dificultad – creo que por hoy es solo, no tengo más paciencia para seguir con esto… supongo que aún no te has duchado, harías bien en hacerlo antes de dormirte.

Tomó de la mano de Rei y lo condujo al cuarto de baño, el chico entró y cerró la puerta. Kai quedó afuera, esperando a que saliera, sin embargo Rei estuvo adentro por diez minutos seguidos y el ruso no escuchaba el agua correr. Momentos después oyó el agua corriendo intermitentemente, luego se detuvo, el bicolor quedó extrañado con la conducta de Rei y decidió entrar, halló al chico con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

- .¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó Kai.

El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo, y señaló los tres grifos que sobresalían de la pared.

- Se trata que en mi casa hay un solo grifo – explicó Rei con toda la inocencia.

El ruso soltó una benévola carcajada, pero luego calló, al parecer el chico se sintió incómodo por su ignorancia.

- Ese grifo es del agua caliente – indicó Kai – este es del agua fría, y este otro es del agua tibia. .¿Algo más?.

- Oh, gracias… no, creo que nada más.

- Tú no piensas bañarte sin deshacerte la trenza, .¿no?.

- .¿Y por qué no?.

- Sería mejor que te lo deshicieras, será más fácil de secarse luego.

- No, porque luego me cuesta mucho hacérmelo otra vez.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kai, tomando el extremo de su cabello – yo te la haré de nuevo.

- .¿Sabes hacerlo?. – preguntó el chico, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Por supuesto – aseguró el ruso, desatando los lazos que lo mantenían unido – en todo caso creo que ahora necesitarás de alguna ayuda.

El chico no atinó a decir nada contra la ayuda que Kai se disponía a darle.

- .¿Y después?. – dijo Kai – tienes que sacarte la toalla, de todas formas… no veré nada que no haya visto antes, .¿no?. – agregó, sonriendo.

El menor obedeció la orden del bicolor, y en realidad Kai nunca había visto cosa parecida. La blancura láctea de sus tiernas carnes lo hizo tragar en seco, formas tan bien delineadas y suaves que lo hacía estremecer al menor contacto, queriendo recorrerlo con las ansias del explorador ante las últimas gotas de agua que dispone, excitándolo como una bebida alcohólica, mientras el aroma de su inocencia e ingenuidad le cosquilleaba las narices, embriagándolo hasta querer hacerle perder la razón, provocando que su corazón se desacompasara al acercar su aliento a tan apetecible cuello… y aquel par de ojos dorados que lo contemplaban, sin entender el porqué su respiración de repente tomó un cierto dejo de agitación, acompañaban al mayor que tomaba de una repisa una esponja grande. Vertió sobre ella una cierta cantidad de jabón líquido y procedió a restregárselo suavemente por todo el húmedo cuerpo de Rei, haciendo una gran espuma blanca que iba esparciendo por todas partes, mientras el chico chino nada más alzaba los brazos. Fue enjabonándole el cuello, el tórax, el abdomen, la espalda, las piernas… con una especial atención a sus entrepiernas. Tanto Kai como Rei se estremecieron con aquello, el pequeño con aquel contacto tan pronunciado, donde sus partes más sensibles iban siendo acariciados en movimientos circulares, y el mayor precisamente por tocar aquellas partes delicadas, tan suaves y que teñían las mejillas del ojidorado, al sentir agradables sensaciones que no quería evidenciar.

Finalmente el bicolor abrió el grifo para enjuagar al chico, y posteriormente lavarle los lacios cabellos; de nuevo lo enjuagó y le entregó una gran toalla para que se secara. Con la toalla en la cintura y acompañado por Kai, Rei se dirigió a la habitación que el ruso le había asignado, sin embargo recordó que su ropa no estaba allí.

- Iré a recogerlas – mencionó Kai, saliendo unos instantes de la habitación para luego regresar con una pequeña bolsa húmeda - .¡Oh!. Lo hallé en el suelo y está mojado, creo que había agua donde lo pusiste… pero no hay problemas, lo echaré en la secadora. Tardará un poco.

Luego de un rato Kai volvió, y encontró a Rei sentado al borde de la cama, con la toalla aún alrededor de la cintura. El bicolor cerró la puerta y las cortinas, y encendió el aire acondicionado.

- Si te sacas esa toalla te secarás más rápido – dijo Kai, mirando hacia la ventana.

Nuevamente Rei obedeció lo que Kai propuso. El ruso miró momentáneamente en dirección de Rei, encontrándose con aquel apiñonado y tierno cuerpo, algo húmedo y despidiendo un débil aroma al jabón que utilizó. Mismo detrás de su máscara de indiferencia, Kai no podía, ni si más quisiera, dejar de sentir escalofríos al echar los ojos sobre Rei, o sobre los extraños pensamientos que le cruzaban la cabeza, por lo cual deseaba mirar fijamente hacia la ventana, pero al mismo tiempo unas invencibles ganas de deleitarse visualmente con la perfecta anatomía del niño lo tenían indeciso. Obedeciendo a las súbitas descargas de adrenalina que hacían su corazón trabajar a ritmo redoblado y le dejaban con la boca casi seca, se sentó al lado de Rei, lo tomó en brazos y lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas, mientras el contacto de su piel desnuda le daban otros estremecimientos.

- Te arreglaré el cabello – murmuró Kai, acomodándolo mejor sobre sus piernas y poniéndolo de espaldas a él, al tiempo que tomaba el espeso cabello de Rei y lo partía en tres partes iguales, interpolando las madejas y asegurándolos con el lazo blanco que traía puesto. Anudó el extremo de la trenza, y luego lo soltó para comprobar que no se desharía, cosa que efectivamente no sucedió; al concluir, Kai cruzó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, hizo a un lado la trenza que acababa de hacer y besó delicadamente el cuello de Rei, quien se tensó un poco al sentirlo, quizá por ser tomado de sorpresa.

Luego Kai lo volteó, acercándose a su rostro, le besó ambas mejillas y la frente, atinando nada más a delinear con uno de sus dedos los húmedos labios del chico chino, quien le miraba fijamente, eran momentos en que permanecieron inmóviles, los rubíes ojos de Kai hundidos voluptuosamente en las orbes jaldes del neko, centelleantes de expectación y curiosos ante lo desconocido. Sintiendo que podía cometer alguna tontería en los momentos subsecuentes, el ruso depositó a Rei sobre la cama, se levantó y echó una ojeada por la ventana cubierta; ciertas partes de su cuerpo ya aparecían bastante alterados, una gota de sudor escurrió de su nuca.

Se volteó hacia Rei, y percibió que el chico estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas, mirándose fijamente las entrepiernas. Al notar que Kai lo observaba, se ruborizó notablemente e hizo ademán de cubrirse sus partes con las manos; con un interés bastante acentuado, el bicolor se acercó al chico.

- .¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó con suavidad Kai, a lo cual el chico meneó negativamente la cabeza – vamos, no te avergüences… solo deseo ver… - musitó, tomando con cuidado los brazos del chico y apartándolos.

Lo que Kai allí vió fue el órgano del chico, palpitando suavemente y produciendo agradables sensaciones a su dueño, provocado por alguna razón que Kai quizá supiera. El bicolor entonces sonrió, y tomando de los hombros a Rei lo hizo recostar sobre unas almohadas.

- Tócate – indicó el ruso con una voz algo quebrada.

- .¿Eh?. – dijo Rei, evidentemente confundido.

- Tócate – repitió Kai, tomando una de las manos de Rei y llevándolo hacia su miembro – te va a gustar… tómalo entre tus manos, así… presiónalo, acarícialo… muy bien…

El chico chino seguía las instrucciones de Kai, y entrecerró por un momento los ojos al sentir las más fuertes sensaciones cuando acarició con más vigor su ahora duro miembro, jadeando un poco al sentir los placenteros escalofríos que se diseminaban por su piel. Por su parte, Kai… estaba simplemente embelesado en contemplar tal espectáculo, cuidando mucho en guardarse para sí cada segundo de lo que sus orbes contemplaban. También estaba en el límite de su resistencia, como lo pudo comprobar al pasarse la mano por su rígido órgano; mientras el chico iba sumiéndose en la dulce y placentera agitación que provoca esa actividad, Kai se dirigió a una mesita, y de uno de los cajones sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio, conteniendo algunas onzas de un líquido rojizo y aceitoso, con un agradable aroma a almendras.

Puso algunas de las gotas en el tórax de Rei, y se puso a masajearlo y frotarlo pacientemente, instando al chico que no se detuviera en sus movimientos; esparció más del aceite sobre sus piernas y muslos, sobre los brazos y cuello, dejándolo con una textura más tersa y brillante, además de despedir un delicioso aroma. Hizo detener a Rei cuando estaba con la respiración más agitada y el rostro más encendido, y se encargó de pasar el aceite sin ninguna prisa sobre su palpitante miembro, arrancando del chico un gemido de satisfacción ante el intenso masajeo que el bicolor le proporcionó. Por último, percibiendo que no iba a soportar más, Kai se acercó a Rei y pasó antes su lengua por los labios del ojidorado, para luego fundirse en un ansioso y profundo beso, gratamente sorprendido y doblemente excitado al sentir la lengua del chico junto a la suya, en un juego donde cada uno trataba de atrapar los labios del otro en el afán de sorberlo con todo el deseo que les era permitido. En tal estado le dejaba a Kai ese contacto, que apenas daba tiempo a Rei para tomar unas bocanadas de aire y luego proseguir, una y otra vez, avanzando sobre esos labios tan inexpertos y enseñándole sin saciarse del placer mutuo que ambos se proporcionaban.

Se detuvieron, y Kai lo hizo sentarse. Indicó al ojidorado que pusiera las manos juntas, con las palmas hacia arriba, y en ellos vertió algo del aceite; con una sonrisa en el rostro el ruso bajó lentamente las braguetas de sus pantalones, dejando a la vista de Rei su grande y erguido miembro, algo que sorprendió un poco al neko.

- Ahora es tu turno, Rei – dijo el ruso.

Rei entonces procedió a pasar el aceite por todo el órgano de Kai, en un masajeo que sacaba de la realidad al mayor, al sentir aquellas pequeñas y tersas manecitas presionándolo y resbalando sobre su miembro, observando al menor afanándose en su tarea. Le pidió que se detuviera.

No necesitó persuadir mucho a Rei para que en los momentos siguientes el chico se pusiera a lengüetear sobre el miembro de Kai, incentivado en parte por el dulce sabor que dicho aceite también presentaba. Aquello simplemente hacía al bicolor delirar de placer, quien se mordía con fuerza el labio para no gemir tanto, y sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas en los puños cerrados. Sentía con claridad la caliente lengua acariciándolo sin cesar, la fuerza de la succión, e incluso los afilados colmillos que insistían en rozar la delicada piel de su miembro. Los intensos espasmos lo contorcían de placer, por más que Kai quisiera permanecer quieto las sensaciones latigaban su organismo, en una tortura cuya paradoja consistía en quererlo con más intensidad y desearlo con más vehemencia.

Al cabo de algunos minutos en los cuales Kai perdió la noción de todo, sintió el calor y la inminencia del orgasmo, y una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza le indicó que era momento de detenerse. Con voz entrecortada pidió a Rei que se detuviera, en el instante preciso que iba a eyacular; con un esfuerzo supremo Kai consiguió evitar esto, sintiendo en esos segundos que parecían eternos como si su estómago se contorciera al no poder liberarse de la tremenda presión con que su fluido iba a ser liberado. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para restablecerse, con la mente nublada y el miembro en su límite, como si cualquier toque lo hubiera hecho perder el control.

Después de algunos minutos, la intensa sensación que Kai sentía fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, mientras iba recuperando el dominio de si mismo. Besó nuevamente al chico en los labios y lo hizo recostarse sobre las almohadas, al mismo tiempo que sus nerviosas manos tocaban toda la cálida piel de Rei, tan suave que Kai no podía abstenerse de darle suaves apretones y frotaba su rostro insistentemente sobre el tórax del pequeño. Pasé deliberadamente los dedos por el órgano del chico, observando que este tensaba algo el cuerpo y sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

- .¿Sabes, Rei, lo que se siente al ponérselo en la boca?. – indagó Kai, sin dejarle de tocar en esas partes.

- N-no… – tartamudeó Rei, cuya atenció a lo que Kai decía quedaba en plano secundario en función de que las manos del ruso le hacían sentir.

- Yo te enseñaré – murmuró Kai, deteniendo sus toques.

El ruso apartó un poco las piernas de Rei para tener acceso a su palpitante miembro que esperaba nerviosamente las caricias de Kai. Primero introdujo apenas la punta en su boca, apretándolo con firmeza entre sus labios y lengua, fue avanzando con cierta demora, lamiendo cada centímetro que iba colocando hacia adentro; para ese entonces Rei jadeaba desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y crispando los puños en las almohadas, mientras Kai llegaba al límite. El ruso lengüeteaba y lamía ávidamente el miembro de Rei, quien en el ápice de la excitaciónse movía y revolvía incesamente en el lecho, gimiendo más alto cuanto más fuerte el bicolor lo succionaba. El chico chino acariciaba los cabellos de Kai, enredando sus pequeños dedos en la cabellera, aunque también parecía sujetar la cabeza de Kai para que no se apartara de su tarea, a la vez que levantaba involuntariamente las caderas como esforzándose para que su órgano fuera más intensamente succionado por el bicolor. Por su parte, Kai sujetaba con firmeza la cintura del chico, en un movimiento de idas y vueltas, extendiéndose en sus húmedas caricias y aspirando el suave aroma que exhalaba los excitados genitales de Rei.

La proporción de los gemidos y jadeos de Rei iban en franco aumento, cuando comenzó a sentir un cierto hormigueamiento en el abdomen y los muslos, y un calor intenso le arrancó pequeñas gotas de sudor de las sienes. Una cosquilla profunda iba presentándose, sentía como si algo en su interior se contorciera frenéticamente, su respiración iba haciéndose más entrecortada y superficial, su garganta iba resencándose a medida que sus orbes doradas se humedecían. Su cuerpo se tensó con fuerza a la vez que sentía algo intenso y caliente venírsele con rapidez, aspirando el aire con intensidad por la boca entreabierta.

Instantes después tomó la cabeza e Kai con más fuerza y lo jaló hacia sus entrepiernas, al tiempo que las más grande, sublime, desesperadora y desquiciante sensación orgásmica se apoderaba y sacudía todo su cuerpo, en una secuencia de ahogados gemidos y suspiros que daban cuenta del imenso relajamiento que iba tomándole; poco a poco dejó escurrir sus manos de la cabeza de Kai hacia los costados, su cuerpo aún era presa de los estremecimientos. El ruso dio unos últimos lengüetazos en el órgano de Rei, linpiándole cariñosamente y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con las orbes ambarinas que tanto idolatraba, encontrándolos dilatados y más brillantes que antes.

- .¿Estás bien, Rei?. – indagó Kai, acercándose al rostro del chico chino.

- S-sí… e-estoy bien… - contestó el chico, enjugándose con el dorso de la mano una lágrima involuntaria.

- .¿Te… he lastimado?. – preguntó Kai con suavidad, preocupado al ver a Rei en ese estado.

- No, no… estoy bien. Gracias – contestó el pequeño, abrazándose al cuello de Kai y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del bicolor. Suspiró quedamente.

Kai lo acomodó sobre unas almohadas y permitió que descansara un poco, mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios y cuello, a lo cual Rei retribuía gustosamente, también acariciándole el abdomen, los muslos y los glúteos. El ruso verificó que sus entrepiernas estaban muy húmedas desde el momento que todo había comenzado.

Tomó nuevamente el frasco de aceite e hizo gotear algunas gotas en sus dedos. Hizo con que Rei apartara un poco las piernas e introdujo sus dos dedos en el interior de Rei, por lo cual el chico gimió un poco. Distrajo a Rei con sus besos y caricias mientras masajeba su interior, lubricándolo con el aceite.

Kai posteriormente se sacó los pantalones y los bóxers, dirigiendo su tumefacto miembro a la entrada de Rei, sintiendo un escalofrío al tocar con la glande la virginal entrada del menor. Fue introduciéndole con relativa facilidad, resbalando deliciosamente y arrancando fuertes jadeos del ruso. El chico chino se abrazó con fuerza al torso de Kai al sentir la incursión de este dentro de sí.

Finalmente Kai llegó al límite, besó las sonrojadas mejillas de Rei y le acarició los cabellos azabaches. Hizo unos suaves movimientos rítmicos mientras el chico ronroneaba sensualmente.

- .¿Te sientes bien, Rei?. – indagó el bicolor, apartándole algunos cabellos del rostro.

- Sí, Kai, yo… se siente algo como hace rato… cuando haces así… - murmuró entrecortadamente Rei.

- .¿Como, así?. – agregó Kai, embistiéndolo una vez.

- .¡Hum!.… sí, eso…

Kai abrazó a Rei con fuerza , tomándolo de la nuca y la cintura, y se movió de tal forma que dejó a Rei encima de élpara después erguirse y quedar sentado entre las almohadas. El menor gimió fuertemente al sentir los últimos centímetros del miembro de Kai adentrándosele, su sensibilidad había aumentado mucho y cualquier mínimo movimiento lo sentía como una escalofriante descarga eléctrica, pues el miembro de Kai presionaba con firmeza la próstata del chico. Kai también sentía las palpitaciones en el interior de Rei alrededor de su miembro, envolvió entre los brazos el cuerpo del pequeño y tomándole de la cabeza unió sus labios con los del niño en un voraz y profundo beso, explorando toda su húmeda boca con la lengua, mordisqueando y lamiendo levemente sus labios para después acariciar con su lengua la lengua del chico, sin detenerse a inhalar aire para no romper el jugoso y ansioso beso.

Minutos después el bicolor se detuvo e hizo que Rei recostara su cabeza sobre su hombro; lo embestía con cuidado al principio, disfrutando las sensaciones que sus idas y vueltas le proporcionaban y oyendo los resuellos del chicocerca de su oído. Prontamente cambió los lentos movimientos por otros más intensos y profundos, Rei se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello de Kai, murmurando el nombre del ruso entre los gemidos al sentir la intensidad de las estocadas, lamiéndole el cuello en ocasiones. En medio a sus embestidas Kai acariciaba los testículos y el miembro de Rei, que ya estaba erguido otra vez; algunos segundos más tarde Kai sintió la sensación orgásmica y sin detenerse en sus movimientos eyaculó con intensidad en el interior de Rei, invadiendo todo su interior con su fluido, momento en el cual el chico soltó su último jadeo.

- .¿Sientes algo?. – preguntó Kai al chico, ambos sudorosos y alterados.

- Es… algo caliente – murmuró el ojidorado, bajando la vista y ruborizándose.

- Hum… eso – dijo el ruso, apartándose –Te quiero, mi niño – agregó, abrazándole y otorgándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos entonces quedaron inmóviles en el lecho, y Rei se acurrucó en los brazos de Kai, durmiéndose angelicalmente y esbozando una sonrisa en sueños.

(FIN)

* * *

_Entonces... .¿Aprendieron como se pervierte al neko?. XD!... Entonces juzguen y dejen vuestra opinión. Hasta pronto!._


End file.
